Individuals have been operating and traveling in vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. With the increasing prevalence of electronic devices and sensors, there are available more components to generate data associated with vehicle operation. For example, vehicle sensors can measure or detect vehicle location, acceleration, general movement, and other information. There are existing applications that use this data to facilitate certain functionalities. For example, vehicle operators are able to share their velocity with other vehicle operators so that the other operators may gauge certain traffic conditions.
However, there are no existing solutions for effectively and efficiently compiling and recording certain vehicle operation parameters. Further, there are no existing solutions for accurately associating certain vehicle operators with particular vehicle operation data. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to leverage various data to associate vehicle operators with vehicles, and compile and record vehicle operation data associated therewith.